Today, many people carry more than one communication device. For example, a person may carry a cell phone for personal calls and a second cell phone for business calls. Each cell phone can have a corresponding phone number. Each phone number is also generally associated with a separate billing account. The user must usually decide which phone to use when placing a call, given that the two devices may be billed separately at different rates. Moreover, a user carrying two mobile devices will generally receive bills for both devices.
The user may also need to occasionally share a mobile device with other users, for example, with family members in a household. One phone account is generally billed for the calls made on the mobile device regardless of who uses it. Although the users can review the bill to itemize calls placed by the users, this requires action on the user's part. Moreover, each user may need to identify the calls they placed. Furthermore, the phone may not provide separate billing or service plans for calls placed to family, friends, or business associates.